User talk:Ninjakyle23
Welcome! Ninjakyle23, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- FastLizard4 (Talk) 11:23, 22 December 2010 Images Warning Hello Ninjakyle23 and welcome to Wikitroid. This message is in regards to an image you recently uploaded to Wikitroid, File:180px-MP2Shriekbat-1-.png. While we welcome images here at Wikitroid, we have certain rules and requirements that apply to images. In your case, you failed to add a licensing tag to the image you uploaded. We require that all images uploaded to Wikitroid bear a licensing tag that (correctly) indicates their copyright status. Selecting one is actually a simple process, and is done using the Licensing dropdown selection box on the upload form. Please take a look at our Images Policy - which contains information about which licensing tag you should select - before uploading any more images to Wikitroid. In the future, images that you fail to (correctly) tag may be deleted without warning. In addition, the image named above has been deleted as it was a resized duplicate of File:MP2Shriekbat.png. Do not upload duplicate images; they serve no purpose except to clutter the wiki and will be deleted on sight. You can use already uploaded images on multiple pages and resize them automatically without reuploading them - this is described at . If you have any questions, please ask me on my talk page, or connect to our IRC chat channel. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:59, December 22, 2010 (UTC) The image 300px-Mp2multi2-1-.jpg, which you recently uploaded to Wikitroid, has been deleted as it is a lower-resolution duplicate of File:Mp2multi2.JPG. In addition, you failed to properly license the image. Since you have already been warned about this, I will direct you to the previous warning left directly above this message. Please also be aware that if you continue to violate the Images Policy, you may be banned from editing Wikitroid, as you would if you repeatedly violated any other policy. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 09:52, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Block } Message left by: --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 09:08, February 2, 2011 (UTC) |} Since I take it that you can't follow wiki policies, you have been blocked from editing as you again reuploaded the image 300px-Mp2multi2-1-.jpg, which I have again deleted for the same reason it was previously deleted: it is a duplicate of the already existing image File:Mp2multi2.JPG. Please note that you will be unable to edit the wiki (or upload images, for that matter) until the ban expires in one month. Or, alternatively, you can request an early unban by leaving a message here on your talk page explaining why you think you should be unbanned. If you do plan to make an early unban request, I recommend you read Wikipedia's guide to appealing blocks first. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 09:08, February 2, 2011 (UTC)